<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's Nothing I Would Not Do For You by beckysue_bonner, bichita_36e, lila_luscious1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912310">There's Nothing I Would Not Do For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner'>beckysue_bonner</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e'>bichita_36e</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Language, Blindspot season 7, F/F, F/M, From Illness To Health, Implied Coerced SExual Act, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts">kellicohn23</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts">Gasnina</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts">emilylukns</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts">CSW1420</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts">milli_canales</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts">Patty_Parker60</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts">joli_camarillo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rich has concerns, one of them is most prevalent. He shoots glsnces in Zapata's direction until she finally says<br/>
"What is it, Rich?" (Not crossly though).</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a little concerned."</p><p> </p><p>"What about, exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"You."</p><p> </p><p>Tasha turns to face him. "What are you TALKNG ABOUT, Rich?" (NOW maybe a touch crossly).</p><p> </p><p>"Something's keeping you up at night. I've heard you pacing." Rich can see that she's clearly conflicted. About what...?</p><p> </p><p>"You're imaging things. Of course I pace at night; I'm hiding in an abandoned bunker, pregnant...no pre-natal care,<br/>
no vitamins..."</p><p> </p><p>"I can have the pre-nates in two hours"-</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call them that."</p><p> </p><p>"But-I get the feeling that there's something else. You confided in me about Reade, the baby...we're not besties<br/>
exactly, though I'd call us close; I can maybe take some of the weight for you-maybe"-</p><p> </p><p>"READE'S ALIVE, Rich."</p><p> </p><p>"Hum...uh-I have no my witty come-back for that. I am truly floored, and elated...and What the FUCK, Tasha?!!"</p><p> </p><p>"I couldnt tell anyone. There's a good reason why, and I'm sorry, but on that you'll have to trust me. For now."</p><p> </p><p>Rich's brows furrow. "Why tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes steady on his, Tasha replies "The moment we told you about Reade's 'death', I could see how devastated<br/>
you were. Everyone was, but you seemed especially hurt by it. And I'm SORRY Rich. There was no other way."</p><p> </p><p>"But...how?"</p><p> </p><p>A simple one-word response. "ICE CREAM."</p><p> </p><p>"ICE CREAM...that SHIT!" This may explain (in part) why Tasha was not as hostile to Ice Cream as one might expect:<br/>
The Icelandic "fixer's" burner phones lead Madeline Burke to their hide-out, and the subsequent drone srike. Yet<br/>
Tasha oddly DID NOT draw and shoot him the second he appeared. </p><p> </p><p>"When we decided to split up, I went back to the cabin, planning to sneak in and recover the body. Ice Cream's guys got<br/>
there first. Reade was barely alive. I stayed with him all the way until we were all supposed to meet here."</p><p> </p><p>"What did he take as payment?"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly shifty-eyed, Zapata says "I uh...TBD."</p><p> </p><p>"What did he take as payment?"</p><p> </p><p>"I told you."</p><p> </p><p>"No...OH NO, Tasha..."</p><p> </p><p>"Not what you think. It's not possible that the baby's his. There was no...it didn't involve....it wasn't invasive. His<br/>
payment."</p><p> </p><p>"No judgement here, Tasha. Not ever."</p><p> </p><p>"I told Reade once that I'd do anything to protect him-to save his life, nothing is off the table-NOTHING. I regret<br/>
what I had to do. I don't regret doing it. And I'll have to do it again, because he's still with Ice Cream."</p><p> </p><p>"No you won't. I'll deal with him." Rich is as angry as the Latina has ever seen him: his eyes smoulder with rage.<br/>
"Don't worry, Tasha. It's handled."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get hurt, Rich. I mean it."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't. And you're sweet."</p><p> </p><p>***Three hours later***</p><p>"I'm gonna kill you, Piotor. Do you understand? For what you made my friend do. Forget the TBD. It's not happening."</p><p> </p><p>"Rich, Rich, Rich...be careful threatening me. You don't have very much leverage."</p><p> </p><p>***One Month Before***</p><p>Zapata gazes lovingly at her Man...her Lover...her Partner. The Man she hopes to have children with someday. He was<br/>
so badly injured-she'd nearly passed out when she first saw him. Ice Cream's connections are FAR and DEEP: the<br/>
best medical professionals for Reade's types of injuries were employed. Some of them surmised that the former AD's<br/>
heavy musculature and past athletic history played a large part in mitigating damages to him. </p><p> </p><p>In the hallway outside of the room Reade is recovering in, Zapata confronts the international 'get it' man."When he be<br/>
moved?" Her affect is flat, businesslike, and she asks it between clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Piotor Stefannson aka "Ice Cream" replies, "I'm told that three weeks is the estimate. Now; as far as payment..."<br/>
he says this in the sleaziest possible way.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, about that-I'm not letting you fuck me. I can get with Rich; perhaps arrange for a reasonable compensation<br/>
later on. You know our situation. And you and Rich are friends"-</p><p> </p><p>"More like <em> associates </em>, let's say. At any rate, there will need to a conversation-no rush-but prior to<br/>
your 'beloved's' release...of course I mean his <em> medical </em> release."</p><p> </p><p>If looks could KILL, Natasha Zapata's would.</p><p> </p><p>"What does he want to do, T?"</p><p> </p><p>"No te preocupes. Descanse". (Never mind. Rest).</p><p> </p><p>"No lo hagas. Pase lo que pase." (Don't do it. Whatever happens).</p><p> </p><p>"Haré todo lo necesario para ti". (I'll do whatever is necessary for you).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our Alternate version of Lucas Ripley's 💗 surgery<br/>he recovers fully and continues to lead the SFD. He uses<br/>his off time to revamp the department's policies on everything<br/>from on and off duty deaths, relationships within the SFD, medical<br/>benefits (such as maternity leave).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slow march back to health. The slower journey back to not being scared-day and night. And she HAD BEEN-<br/>
so desperately frightened that he would succumb to the heart issue that threatened to take him from her. To finally<br/>
find LOVE; to put an end to the one night stands, the short term romances, and dedicate herself to one man, the only<br/>
man for her.</p><p> </p><p>According to Teddy Altman And Maggie Pierce, Lucas' prognosis is for a full recovery. His recovery time is estimated<br/>
to be 90 days before he can even return to light duty. And still the nearly paralyzing fear remained.  She's read up on<br/>
all of what could go wrong after a heart surgery such as his. And THAT scared her even more. Everyone at the 19-A thru<br/>
D shifts, spends every off-day (and night) visiting the Chief. Assistant Chief Paulo Carillo, who visited or called each day<br/>
is acting Chief for the duration.</p><p> </p><p>He's sitting up, chatting amicably with Vic, when the Andy Herrera and Robert Sullivan come in, followed by Travis<br/>
Montgomery (and boyfriend Grant)-Maya Bishop and Jack Gibson host a fire safety open house at the station)...<br/>
They are announced by 'Return of the Mack by Mark Morrison: ...'(there it is)/Return of the Mack (come on)/Return of the<br/>
Mack (oh my God)/You know that I'll be back (here I am) Return of the Mack (once again)...</p><p> </p><p>"EASY, EASY!", Ripley croaks, sawing his hand under his chin to signify *turn it off* after first "bed dancing" for a few<br/>
verses. He and Sully hug, and the rest of the visitors take their turns expressing their happiness that their leader is<br/>
still among the living, and on the mend. Seeing an opening, Herrera ducks close and says, "I love him, Chief. I can<br/>
make him happy, I know it."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm holding you to that, Lieutenant. I love him too, and I won't have him hurt-understood?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Chief."</p><p> </p><p>He winks at her. "Off duty Lucas is fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Lucas. I won't let either of you down."</p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>&lt;&lt;4 months later&gt;&gt;</p><p>A partial outline of The Chief's policy proposals are as follows:</p><p>Sullivan waits until a month after Ripley completes the first draft of his re-write before broaching the dreaded subject of ASSISTANT <br/>CHIEF DIXON, and the havoc he's wreaking on the SFD. "He's dancing on the edge of the current guidelines, and over the line at<br/>times-he was very comfortable making racist snd and sexist comments to Warren and Bishop, and his FUCKING SON is assigned to<br/>the 19! This asshole as much as directed me to 'keep his son safe'...WTF!? </p><p> </p><p>Calmly, Lucas responds "SUL-can you hang on a bit longer-a month or two? I promise to brief you fully on 'the plan' to get rid of that<br/>fucker FASTEST, just hang in ten weeks tops."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you need, Rip."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Season 5 Episode 1-sex scene in the bathroom. None of my BS fics<br/>recognize Reade as having passed away. Showrunner Martin Gero-DO<br/>BETTER!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm through denying, and and...pushing you away. WE can't afford any of that now. Madeline could find us, some law<br/>
enforcement agency, Dabbur Zann-we've wasted too much time, Reade; <em> I  </em> have wasted too much time. I said that
I love you, and I do...MORE, to be honest. You've been wanting to lock me down-OK, do it (then more softly): <em> DO IT, Eddie </em> ...


</p>
<p>The first deep, soul kiss ends with a plaintive sigh from Zapata. In one swift movement Edgar picked her up; she wraps her legs around<br/>
as they continue to kiss wildly, moaning softly into each other's mouths through short, ragged breaths. Pushing her a bit too hard against the wall,<br/>
legs still around him, and his mouth finds the hollow at the base of her throat and she whines as softly as possible, so as not to alert Weller or<br/>
Patterson. Trembling fingers fumble with belt buckles; "Could you...put your stuff in the back!", Tasha jokes; "YOUR stuff is the in the wrong-why<br/>
do you have your shit butt first anyway?!", he retorts. (They mean their holstered pistols). </p><p> </p><p>Once both of their trousers are down, she lifts her rear so that his long, dark spear lines up with her moist opening. "Dejame" (let me) Tasha<br/>
whispers, gripping the thick baton and rubbing it carefully against her pudenta, gathering the moisture leaking out on the tip..."Ha!" the Latina<br/>
gasps..."Fuck, Fuck!" Reade mutters. "Can you keep it down please? I know how to keep you quiet!", and she yanks him towards her, using a<br/>
handful of his jacket, and kisses him as if its their last kiss on earth."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay...dame-esto lista!" (give me-I'm ready!)</p><p> </p><p>"Say you love me" He breaches her wetness the tiniest bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I did already! Reaaade!" </p><p> </p><p>"Di otra vez" (say it again)</p><p> </p><p>"Te amo" (I love you)</p><p> </p><p>And he slides in about halfway..."Fffffffffff!" is the sound Tasha makes. She's needed this for so, so long...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>